versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Diego Brando from Another Universe
Diego Brando from Another Universe (also known as Diego Brando or simply Dio) is the final antagonist of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run. He is an alternative universe version of Diego Brando and by extension an alternate universe version of Dio Brando. Background During the 8th round (of the Steel Ball Run race), the original Diego turned against Funny Valentine; but he was quickly defeated by his Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Later, after the final battle between Johnny and Valentine, the President tried to make a deal with Johnny, making the promise he can bring back Gyro Zeppeli (switching a Gyro from another universe with the deceased Gyro). However, Valentine was planning a last trick and uses the time talking with Johnny to search for an ally in another universe. With this objective in mind, Funny Valentine negotiated with this alternative version of Diego to take the Saint Corpse Parts and to kill Johnny. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level ' (Due to having access to THE WORLD, Diego should logically have the same power as Dio Brando from Stardust Crusaders). 'Speed: Massively Faster than Light (Should scale to Dio Brando’s reactions and speed feats, due to having the same Stand. Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Johnny’s nails). Hax: Time Manipulation (THE WORLD can stop time for a few seconds, allowing Diego to do whatever he wants during that period). Intelligence: Very smart (Uses his time stop ability to set traps, managed to use Johnny Joestar’s Tusk Act 4 ability against him). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'THE WORLD': Diego’s stand. The same as Dio Brando’s stand. Short range power Stand with the ability to stop time. Using this ability, Diego can stop time for 5 seconds. It should be noted, however, that Diego can only stop time for 5 seconds and it’s unlikely that he can continuously use this ability like Dio due to his human physiology (much like with Jotaro Kujo and his Stand Star Platinum: The World). Equipment *'Silver Bullet': Silver Bullet is a 4-year-old Arab thoroughbred ridden by Diego. It is a fairly skilled and fast horse used by Diego to win the final stage of the Steel Ball Run tournament. *'Knives': Diego carries around a large number of knives with him, mostly used as weapons (he commonly throws them at a victim during stopped time, so they will hit them when it resumes). *'Matches': Carries around a box of matches, lit the whole box on fire at once and used them as weapons. *'Revolver': Possibly Funny Valentine’s revolver used to shoot Johnny Joestar during their final battle. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength No notable minor strength feats. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to Johnny's bullets. Durability/Endurance *Cut his own leg off just to get an advantage over Johnny Joestar Skill/Intelligence *Managed to set several traps in order to get an advantage over Johnny. *Used his female fans as a shield to prevent Johnny from attacking him. Weaknesses *Does not have access to Scary Monsters like his main universe counterpart. Sources JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Time Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Humans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Knife Users Category:Firearm Users